Vroom
by YahLiz
Summary: Second of my prompt one shots. When it's Kate Beckett's turn for a date night will Castle's expectations rival that of the real thing? Movie theater fluff, Kate's motorcycle, leather, and borderline smut: good times.


Vroom

Prompt: "I'd like to read a story about Kate's motorbike. Season 5-ish. Does she still have it? Did she sell it after Josh? It could be a conversation, or it could be a bit of a trip, Castle finally getting to see her suited up in "tight black leather". Can he handle it? ;)" -Ayakafic

**So here is my second prompt story asked for by Ayakafic. I hope this satisfies your motorcycle needs!**

It was her turn for date night and she was already late. He was waiting outside his loft as instructed in her text: _Give me a sec, I just have to grab something from my apartment first ;)_ And, after waiting for almost an hour for her to show, the winky face was the only thing keeping him going.

Castle let out a sigh and continued to pace while tapping his thumbs against the side of his legs. His patience was wearing thin, and he really really didn't want to be annoyed with Kate, not after what happened on the bridge. Not after she saved his life. She had shown such resolve and tenacity during the entire investigation and he felt that he owed her. Really though, what _didn't_ he owe her for? Castle shook his head, if Kate could believe in his innocence, even though all of Jerry Tyson's evidence screamed otherwise, then he could wait a few more minutes for their date.

Leaning up against the building, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to the sounds of the city. To a native New Yorker the noise of eight million people crammed together on an island was just life's natural cadence, but today there was a rumbling that was throwing off its familiar beat. It was subtle at first, just another noise drowning in the sea of New York's never ending cacophony, but as the bike rounded the corner the driver revved the engine, snapping Castle from his reverie and demanding his attention. Castle's mouth slowly fell open as he realized who had just pulled up in front of his home and he was already making a mental note to cross this off his bucket list.

Kate brought the bike right up to the curb in front of his building and let the Harley '94 Softail idle as she sat smiling at his reaction to her entrance. Castle was still slightly flabbergasted, but he had at least managed to close his mouth, although his ability to speak coherently was still tentative. Taking her helmet off, Kate flipped back her hair and brought her fingers along the side of her face to thread through it. Castle held back the lump in his throat and brought his hand up to play with the collar of his button down; it suddenly had become uncharacteristically warm for the end of fall. He watched her shake out her hair and followed its motion as it played across her shoulders and down her the back of her—oh god. Castle felt warmth tingle below his sternum and he clenched his fists from the sudden desire that rocked his body. It had taken him a minute, but he had finally noticed that Kate Beckett was clad in tight black leather: very form fitting, leaving-nothing-to-the-imagination black leather, and, oh man, it was her turn for date night! She brought her hands away from her hair and continued to radiate her thousand watt smile.

"Hey, Castle, sorry I'm so late," Kate apologized as she threw out the kickstand and pulled the key from the starter. She swung her leg off the left side of the bike and stood before him with her hand on her hip and her other arm bringing her helmet to her side. Castle's hand twitched near his mouth as he tried to form the words he needed to say, but he couldn't string a complete thought together. He brought his hand to his lips and tapped his pointer knuckle against the side of his mouth.

Finally he responded, "Hey—hey, Beckett. You're fine; I didn't even realize you were late. You're perfect—you're yeah, perfect." A little choppy, but not bad since he knew half of his blood wasn't anywhere _near_ his brain. His eyes swam over her body, devouring her, letting his mind imprint her into his memory for lonely nights when he's left aching for her while she's on a case without him, or he's on a book tour without her. Her white sweet heart tee showed off just enough of her chest to keep him staring, but the fact that it was paired with her black leather motorcycle jacket was slowly blowing his mind. The contrast of sweet effeminacy and stark sexuality was almost too much, but then couple it with her taut black leather pants and knee high boots she was just _powerful_. He continued to watch her as she placed the helmet on the bike's seat and languidly made her way up to him on the sidewalk.

His mouth slowly grew dry and his tongue felt too large for his mouth as she placed her hands on either side of his hips and brought her nose up to tease against his. He met her stance and ran his hands along her sides under the leather jacket.

"Have you been waiting for me long, Castle?" She pulled away from his face just as his lips eased forward leaving him to linger for their touch. A coy smile pulled at the side of her lips as her teeth playfully pulled at the inside of her bottom lip. "I had to dig my bike out of storage," she quipped, bringing her hands up from his hips and gliding them up his back, "I haven't ridden it in over a year." She kept talking but his mind was playing into her innuendos and her bedroom voice. It was so hard to focus on anything but how her hands were causing goose bumps to play across his back and her tongue was twisting and writhing as she formed words that he was not listening to. Her lips were so close, her hot breath fanned just under his chin, and if he eased forward just a bit more maybe he could. . .

"—yeah I don't think I've taken it out since I broke up with Josh." And she killed it. He startled back, almost out of her grasp, and furrowed his brow in agitation at the mere mention of her ex's name.

"Aww, come on, Kate, you ruined it. We had a nice buzz going, then you bring up Doctor Motorcycle Boy and bam, gone, smothered." Castle still kept his brow angled in annoyance as Kate bubbled up a stuttering laugh at his statement. She placed her forehead on his sternum while her shoulders bounced with her laughter. Slowly she brought her hands up to cup his face and rubbed her thumbs along his jaw.

"I didn't realize I couldn't bring up my exes, Castle. I'll keep that in mind when I want to get your attention," she teased, bring her lips so close to his mouth and staring him down with a hooded gaze.

Rick gulped and brought his hands to rest at her hips, playing with the bottom of her shirt and dipping his fingertips inside the rim of her leather pants causing her to wiggle slightly. "No, just not _that_ boyfriend. I don't really care about Demming, or whats-his-face, FBI guy. Cycle Boy was the only one who actually physically assaulted me, so I have or—had a literal sore spot for the guy."

Kate put on a puzzled face, "He hit you? Where was I? What didn't you tell me?" Castle let out a heavy sigh as Kate glided her hands onto his chest to play with his lapels, waiting for him to answer her question.

"You were, uh a bit under, but it's over. Just another gap we had to cross to get where we are now, Beckett." He tried to hide behind a thin smile, but Kate brought her hands up to rest on the back of his neck, playing with the fine hairs she found there.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I shouldn't have —" she started.

"No, no its fine, Kate. Let's just go do the date that you planned for tonight before it gets much later, okay?" Kate brought her lips in to tenderly brush against his in a final act of apology. Working against her lips, Castle brought one of his hands up to delve into her hair as he nibbled on her bottom lip, applying small amounts of pressure with his teeth causing Kate's eyes to flutter closed. Languorously, he laved his tongue against his small bite marks on her lip and Kate opened her mouth wider to deepen their contact. A guttural moan of ecstasy vibrated from Kate's throat as he slid his tongue against the roof of her mouth, exploring as far into her as he could manage. Gradually Castle worked away from her mouth and peppered kisses across her cheek before reaching her ear and licking its outline delicately with the tip of his tongue causing Kate to shiver and clutch herself to him.

"Castle…"Kate breathed as she released his name on the exhale, opening her eyes at the new intimate sensation, "we have to—I have reservations. We don't have time to finish this." He almost wanted to throw her date night to the wind and drag her back upstairs to his loft, but it was her turn, and she had dug out her motorcycle for him to experience with her. Reluctantly, he brought his lips away from her skin and rested his forehead against hers, the both of them sharing deep breaths as they calmed themselves.

"Alright, Kate, woo me with your date night." She smiled up at him and clasped her hand in his as she walked with him to her bike. Placing her helmet back on her head Kate reached into one of the Saddleman bags off the side of her bike and pulled out a white helmet for him.

"Gotta keep you safe, Writer boy. Don't think anyone would be too happy with me if I scrambled your brains on our first ride out." He took the helmet from her and buckled it to his head, smiling at her.

Kate re-straddled the bike and turned the key letting the power flare underneath her with a few well-placed revs to her engine. She beckoned him over to her and he swung his leg over and sidled up behind her, molding himself to her back. The vibrations from the bike and heat from her body were driving him crazy, and Castle wasn't sure if he was going to last in his present condition. _She will be the death of me_, he thought, as Kate pulled them into traffic and started them on her date night.

* * *

She had taken him to a quaint Italian bistro just past Broome Street, and now well—he wasn't sure where she was taking him. She had deemed it a surprise, but as they pulled up to a darkened building he was slightly confused. She had come to park the bike outside The Angelika Theatre, but it was already closed for the night and he wasn't sure why she was turning her key out of the ignition.

"Beckett, it's almost one in the morning, The Angelika closed hours ago, or at least the last showing is just finishing up. I don't get it, why are we here?" Stepping off the bike she took her helmet off and shook out her hair again causing his stomach to tingle. God she was so beautiful.

"I've got a guy who hooked me up, come on, he's waiting!" She pulled him from the bike and they made their way up to the doors and she rapped three times on the glass. A pocket flashlight turned on deep in the atrium of the foyer and a man, no older than twenty-five, started to make his way to the doors to unlock them.

"Detective Beckett?" he asked as he propped the doors open a few inches. He had an accent from Queens, thick and so New York. Castle puzzled over how Kate had achieved this "hook up" she had crowed about.

"Jonathan? Hi, yes, thank you so much for doing this for me." Kate stuck out her hand and shook his with ardor when he reciprocated the gesture. "Jonathan, this is my boyfriend, Rick, this whole setup is for him." She turned to Castle at the mention of his name and pecked a quick kiss to the side of his lips.

"No, probs, I'm getting paid overtime to stay open for this, I don't mind one bit, Detective." Jonathan opened the door wider and ushered them inside. "All of the concessions are closed down, so I hope you weren't looking for popcorn or pop to go with your movie."

"No, we just came from dinner a bit ago so we should be fine."

"Alright, well I've got you set up in the theater down the hall there so go take a seat and I'll get the reel going." Jonathan disappeared behind an Employee Only door and Kate clung to Castle's side as they made their way to their seats.

"Why do I get a feeling you're hiding a juicy story about how you got this 'hook-up', Kate Beckett?" Castle whispered salaciously into her ear as they entered their theater. He remained behind her as a shiver ran down Kate's back at his sudden closeness. Waiting for an answer, Castle placed lingering kisses along the back of her ear and he felt her chest expand with a large breath as he suckled on the skin near her jawbone and her jugular.

"It's not my story to tell, really," she answered breathlessly. "Javi said he had a guy who owed him a favor and I asked if he could hook us up." Her breath was coming in short pants as Castle wound is hands up her stomach and toyed with the underwire of her bra.

Castle hummed his response as Kate seemed to melt into his touch. "Ca—stle," Kate stammered. "I don't want to put on a show for Jonathan. Let's just—" Castle lightly bit into her clavicle causing her to pause, "finish this after, okay?" She pulled away from him, although he noted a slight frown on her face, and picked two seats in the center of the theater.

Castle pouted his lip and dramatically flopped into his chair next to Kate, "But Kaaate, I haven't had sex in a movie theater before! And I know you are so ready to just jump me in this chair." Oh yeah, his hand had wriggled its way that far into her pants.

Kate learned toward him and outlined his lips with one of her fingers as her other hand slowly made its way up his inner thigh. "I really would _love_ to jump you in your chair, Castle, but my final plans for the evening are going to be so much more enjoyable than a quickie in a dark theater." She pulled away from him, her warm hands leaving him wanting, and sat back in her chair with a smug look on her face.

Castle gulped and sat back in his chair as well, trying to think of things that would relieve the tightness in his pants. Kate took this moment to push the chair arm between them up and out of the way and snuggle into his side. Castle placed a delicate kiss to her temple and she hummed in appreciation. He felt her smile against him as she stayed staring at the screen as the lights dimmed.

"So what are we watching, Kate?" He whispered, his curiosity making a blazon return now that his libido was calming down.

"Something special just for you, Rick."

The sound reverberated around the small theater and the title screen flickered upon the large display: Forbidden Planet. Rick let out a long laugh and Kate sat up to watch him enjoy the beginning credit roll.

"You remembered." He stated into the darkness of the room, not able to take his eyes off the screen as the movie began to play. His heart was racing and his mind was buzzing around the idea that she had orchestrated her date night around one of their favorite movies.

"It was our first unofficial dates together after that case with the District Attorney and that murdered juror. I bought you popcorn and candy and then you convinced me to go for burgers at Remy's after." The entire time she recapped their first trip to the Angelika together she was fiddling with the button at the end of his shirt sleeve, trying to hide her blushing face from his enraptured stare.

"Kate," Castle marveled, as his statement of her name caused her to sit up and turn to him, "I know this might start to lose its luster, but you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. No one has ever done something so heart-felt and romantic for me before, and I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me." He cradled her face with his hand and, at his admission, she smiled and kissed his palm.

"You're welcome, Rick." She whispered and met his mouth for another searing kiss. As they parted she settled back down into him and they both returned to the movie, hands joined together and fingers lingering over each other's bodies.

"So, what did you have planned for me for after the movie?" Castle asked, as his brain had slowly come back to that side of their conversation.

Kate chuckled and ran her hand up his arm, "Let's just say these pants I'm wearing aren't the only leather items I have on." Castle let out a stuttered cough at her admission and the tightness in his pants that had abated returned with full force.

"God, Kate, you are so hot."

"Shh, Castle, I'm trying to watch a movie." Dead, he was dead. His heart was beating too fast, his brain wasn't responding, and his pants were seriously way too tight.

After a few silent minutes Kate quietly added in her deepest of sultry tones, "Your safe word is still apples, right?"

Best. Date. Ever.

**Thank you again, Ayakafic for the prompt, I hope I did it justice. Let me know if you liked it in a quick review, this one gave me a lot of trouble so I honestly hope it's well recieved. -Liz**


End file.
